Margaret Jordan-Potter
Margaret Laufey Jordan-Potter '''(born '''Margaret Flanigan) (b. 1 August), more commonly known as Maggie or Babyface, is a half-blood witch and Metamorphmagus of the Jordan and Potter families, the adoptive daughter of Elliot Potter and Jamie Jordan. She is also the younger adoptive sister of Kalysta and Leo. Placed up for adoption by her biological parents as a baby, she was later adopted into the large and renowned family, and grew up alongside her siblings on the outskirts of Sale in Greater Manchester. As of yet, she is the youngest of her generation. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Maggie was Sorted into Gryffindor House for her pluck and pertinacity, and was in the same year as Heather and Macklyn. She found it quite difficult to make friends and was considered rather unpopular in her year, often as a result of her confrontational and overtly critical nature. Biography Family lineage Early life Margaret Laufey Flanigan was born on the 1st August to Elswood and Rebecca Flanigan, a humble half-blood wizard and a Muggle woman. Her mother noticed that Maggie's hair changed colour on the day of her birth, meaning she was a Metamorphmagus. Altogether, the family led a life of tranquility in the wizarding town of Chudley, hometown of the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team, Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Maggie was a small girl who was renowned for her quirky and tomboy style. Naturally, she was described as having brown shoulder-length hair, a pale heart-shaped face, and dark eyes. She was of an extremely petite stature, standing at around 5'2" tall. However, being a Metamorphmagus, Maggie was born with the ability to alter her appearance at will. She was able to disguise herself completely should she need to do so, transforming from a small girl into anything, even an elderly lady. Leo once stated that no male would ever like her, as she was "always doing stupid things to her hair and nose". When in a highly emotional state she was known to acquire a "hard, blazing look", and when determined she often sported an extremely serious and solemn expression. According to Charlie Cridden, she was "angry-looking, but almost pretty but actually average". Biologically, she was of Middle Eastern descent. Over the years, Maggie was known to possess an unconventional sense of style in regards to her hair colour and wardrobe. Though she usually sported her hair in its natural state, she went through various different hairstyles throughout her lifetime, including: long and wavy hair with a fringe, bubblegum pink hair, waist length tomato-red hair, and spiky violet hair all throughout her fifth year. When unable to control her emotions, the colour would change depending on which mood (red for anger, pink for embarrassment, orange for confusion, white for fright and so forth). Personality and traits Maggie was a forceful independent girl who always knew her own mind and seemed to epitomise many aspects of Gryffindor House: brave, bold and brazen, with a tenacious grip on her many goals, including that of an athletic career. Growing up, she was influenced by particular traits of her elder siblings, assuming Kalysta's sharp wit alongside Leo's rebellious disposition, all while still possessing her own fiery and vibrant personality; according to Albus, she was never one to be quiet nor peaceful. A tomboy, she was unconstrained by social expectations such as gender roles, class distinctions, and the expectations of those around her. She paid little attention to her appearance, engaged in rough-and-tumble adventures, and eschewed the more feminine things like shopping and makeup that her sister and cousins enjoyed. All in all, Maggie was full of life, and often brought amusement to others just by virtue of her spirited indifference to rules. Magical abilities and skills * Metamorphmagus: Unlike most other wizards and witches, Maggie was born with the ability to change her physical appearance without the need for a potion or a spell to assist. With simply a thought, Maggie was capable of changing her facial features, nose shape, and even the colour of her hair and eyes. Within school she was encouraged to stick to her biological attributes, but often took advantage of her talents at feature manipulation whenever the occasion called for it, whether it be entertainment or to stop people from recognising her. This rare skill proved invaluable for the many plots and plans that were carried out throughout her generation, and also came in handy when it came to escaping the hounding media. It was shown that in order to shapeshift willfully, Maggie needed to be in total control of her thoughts and emotions, henceforth making it quite an erratic ability to have; her hair, for instance, was prone to changing colour without her meaning to if her emotions got the best of her. According to Maggie herself, she did not like to shapeshift more than once a day, as the process could actually become quite painful and bemusing. * Speed and agility: * Quidditch: * Dark Magic: Possessions *'Laurel wand': *'Nike': *'Arlo': *'Broomstick': *'Cloak of Invisibility': *'Toy broomstick': *'Jumpers': As a member of the Potter family, Maggie owned several jumpers made by her great-aunt Persia, who sent them every Christmas and occasionally before other annual holidays such as Easter. The jumpers that she received were usually always a royal blue with either her initials or a specific symbol emblazoned on the front, usually something Quidditch-related such as a Quaffle or a Snitch. *'Dress robes': *'Dreamcatcher': Relationships Family Parents Leo Jordan-Potter Kalysta Jordan-Potter Jordan family Potter family Urya Quint Etymology Margaret is a female first name, derived via French ("Marguerite") and Latin ("Margarita") from Greek Margarites, derived from the noun margaron meaning "pearl". Laufey is a giantess from Norse mythology, the mother of Loki. Eddic poetry refers to Loki by the matronym Loki Laufeyjarson rather than with a patronymic. According to the Prose Edda, Loki is Laufey's or Nál's son by the giant Fárbauti, and has the brothers Býleistr and Helblindi. The meaning of Laufey is less clear but is generally taken to be "full of leaves". Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down."''This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. '''Potter' is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes }} Notes Trivia Gallery Maggie young 02.png Maggie_young_03.jpg Maggiegif4.gif Maggie cell.jpg Maggie6.jpg maggiegif3.gif Mags_02.jpg Mags_03.jpg Maggie.jpg Maggie1.jpg